Nothing's Impossible ONE SHOT
by Red on the Head00
Summary: How I picture Rosalie and Emmett meeting... cute and funny One shot. All human. WARNING VERY SHY EMMETT AND WHORISH ALICE. Enjoy!


**Nothing's Impossible...**

**One Shot**

"It's just impossible!" Alice sighed to Rosalie. The latter raised an eye brow.

"But nothing is _impossible._" Rose stated.

"Oh, really now?" Alice said, her head tilted side ways and her hand on her jutted out hip.

"Yes, really, Miss Priss." Rosalie shot back with a chuckle. "For your issue- you just have to tell Garrett how you _really_ feel about him." Rose said with a 'Duh' expression.

"Already have, and then he got a girlfriend." Alice stated back with the same 'Duh' expression. "Besides, there _are_ some things that are impossible." Alice smiled to herself.

"And those are?" Alice's smile became smug.

"Have you ever tried slamming a revolving door?" Rose pursed her lips and tapped a slim finger to her chin, in pretend thought.

"No, I don't believe so." Rosalie finally said.

"Well then you should try it." They spotted a revolving door from the entrance of their local mall. Alice ran up to it and presented it as though she were showing off a famous new product.

"Fine," Rose said, her competitiveness getting the better of her. She handed her purse to Alice, rolled her neck and shoulders, and cracked her knuckles. "Come on, baby." She said to herself. She made sure there was no one in the confinements of the door, pulled back a panel of the glass door she had grabbed onto and 'slammed' the door.

Only for the door to spin rapidly around and very slowly come to a stop. Rosalie stared blankly at the door before she repeated the process over again, and again, and again; and several more times after words. Rose's brow scrunched up in concentration. Then, suddenly, her eyes lit up with an idea. Rosalie placed her had in between the panel of glass door and the solid wall, and spun the door; only for her hand to become smashed in the door. Rosalie's eyes widened and watered, she bit her lip and gently removed her hand. Alice on the other hand was silently laughing, laughing so hard she was having to clutch her sides.

Rosalie then slipped off her shoe and placed it where her, unlucky, hand had been only, this time, on the ground. She then became the process again; she failed. Rose's shoe ended up being flung on the other side of the door, into the mall, and managed to whack an innocent by stander in the face.

"Darn." Rosalie said. She then, quickly ran inside, grabbed a near by pillow off of one of the model beds and headed towards the door again. The door spun around several times before Rosalie tossed the overly stuffed pillow in the door. Feathers exploded back at Rosalie and anyone else who got in the feather's path.

"Hmph," Rosalie grumbled to herself. She ran and got another pillow, less fluffy this time. She again rotated the door and, again, threw the pillow in the path of the door, causing it the door to stop quickly- in a slamming motion. Rosalie turned around to gloat in Alice's face, but instead came face to face with a very muscular chest, one with a badge; a mall cop badge to be exact.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm going to have to escort you to the mall's holding cell, for destruction of property." Rose looked up to see an extremely handsome face. He had short, curly, black hair, and bright blue eyes that stared back at Rosalie. She glanced down at his name tag: 'Emmett McCarty' it read.

"Lead the way, Emmett," Rose smiled widely and flirtatiously at the muscular man. She turned around and winked at Alice, who in turn gave her a thumb up and mouthed, "I'll come to bail you out later."

Rose had been sat in a bland cell that would have made Esme cry from the lack of color. Also in her cell was an old lady who held her cane up threatening, glared at Rose, and took a swig of a bottle that Rosalie was sure wasn't water. Rose quickly backed away the old woman and stepped toward the bars of the cell.

"So," She dragged the word out. "How long have you worked here? I don't recognize you. I was expecting Barry to come." Rose said, referring to the cop that usually landed her and Alice in the cell.

"Today's my first day," Emmett said smiling shyly.

"Oh, that's cool." Rosalie said smiling back. In the back of the cell the drunken old lady grumbled, causing Rosalie to move closer to the bars of the cell.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Rosalie grinned coyly looking up from her lashes. She brought her face as close to the bars as she could wrapping her hands around the parallel bars.

Emmett flushed and tugged at his collar, avoiding all contact. He gulped before replying, "Pretty good considering."

"Oh really?" Rosalie tilted her head slightly "Why is that?"

Emmett shrugged "I got to keep a pretty girl around for a while." He did the boldest thing so far and full on smiled at me. This had me beaming. "As soon as Jasper gets back we can fill everything out and you'll be out of here in no time." _I sure as hell hope not, _Rosalie thought.

Two Hours later.

"Really? You did that? I don't believe it!" Rosalie exclaimed. Her and Emmett had been siting cross legged with only the bar in between them, just talking for the past to hours.

"I did! I really did!" Emmett laughed along with her. "I was extremely stupid in college believe me." Rosalie's laughing was causing her cramps due to the fact that she was sitting down, standing up she continued to laugh.

"My butt is so numb from sitting here it's not even funny, Emmett!" He also stood up. Rosalie's laughter slowly died when she realized Emmett was no longer laughing along. A pregnant silence filled the air. She quickly glanced up to his face to see that it was a serious and thoughtful face. Rosalie blushed and looked down. She was Rosalie McDermite. Rosalie McDermite doesn't blush and look away! Rosalie McDermite is the woman that gets them all without batting an eye! What was this boy doing to her?

Her thoughts were broken by the intensity of someone being so close. Her head jerked up to see that Emmett had gotten as close as the bars would allow them to. With deep and thoughtful eyes he spoke in a low voice. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Rosalie was silent, but for only a moment. "Well I'm assuming you will be taking me to diner? Unless you prefer we go to a movies. But if you're up for it we can just skip all of that and head to my place." Rosalie knew she just ruined the moment with her rude comments and rambling behavior. But when Emmett chuckled she knew she was okay. It was all okay. She opened her mouth to ask Emmett something, but all that came out was a loud WOAH! The blonde whirled around to see the drunken old lady, whom she forgot was in the same cell. The woman was holding her cane like a bat, and that was what had come into contact with Rosalie's rear end! Not the only time it did either. The old lady continued to swat Rosalie's butt chasing her around the small cell yelling vulgar words that she had only heard in high school! But soon the old lady was wore out and laid back down to sleep off her drunkenness.

Rosalie huffed, "Crazy woman." Except she didn't saw woman, she said something more vile. "Mother trucker that hurt." Except she didn't say trucker.

Once Rosalie had an ice pack for her booty she had calmed down and was back in the same position as she was before the crazy bat had interrupted. Inside Rosalie was laughing at herself mockingly. Pathetic, she's inside a mall holding cell, with an ice pack to her butt, desperate to kiss the man of her dreams through the bars while her friend has been who knows where for two hours. She didn't care; this was the perfect moment with the perfect guy. Whatever Emmett was saying before she cut him off with a quick brush of their lips, perfect. She sighed, just perfect. They both leaned into each other for another kiss when the door to the office banged open, causing them to both jump away. Enter Alice and a blonde male, who was also in a mall cop outfit. This must be Jasper Rosalie concluded. A Jasper with a miss buttoned shirt. An Alice with messed up hair….And smeared lipstick. "Whore!" Rosalie gasped while point to Alice. Said person's eyes began to get shifty.

"Com'mon, I'm bustin' ya' outta here!" Alice's smile was blinding.

But Rosalie was not letting up just yet. "You left me! For him!"

Alice was quick to snap back, "Doesn't look like you didn't enjoy your company!" Alice smirked knowing she won the argument. Emmett had unlocked the cell and let her out while Alice left to fill out 'paper work'. Her and Emmett both shifted awkwardly. "So we're still on for tomorrow?" Emmett nodding- blushing slightly this made Rosalie grin. She felt like a teenager again. She snatched up the pen in his shirt pocket and stole his arm, writing down her number. Rosalie slowly tucked it back into his shirt while leaning up to lingeringly kiss his cheek. Pulling back she was proud of the red lipstick, knowing he probably won't notice it until he gets home. _He's mine now,_ she thought. "I'll text you the when in where tomorrow." Rosalie winked and sashayed away pulling a happy looking Alice behind her.

_Not everything is impossible. I just got a date while in a cell, _Rosalie smirked to herself.

FINISH.

A/N: Anyways, I started this a couple of years ago and found it today finished it and yep…. This is how I would think they would meet. And I always thought Emmett would be shy. Not arrogant and rude like most fanfics make him appear!


End file.
